1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the construction of glass blocks and the like and more particularly to a modular frame assembly that comprises a plurality of modular frame members that are assembled in an interconnecting arrangement to define a support structure for the construction of a glass block wall that does not require conventional cement grout material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable and efficient means for the installation and construction of glass-block wall structures. Many types of glass blocks have been tried over years and have been found lacking a simple solution whereby one can readily construct a sound wall quickly, without cracking or chipping the blocks, and further wherein the wall is assured of being assembled in a square and plumb manner. All of the known methods of assembling such glass block walls require the use of cement grout. When using cement grout, there is a problem in providing true horizontal and vertical course arrangement between each row of blocks. Spacing between each contiguous positioned block is still another problem. As is often the case, many glass block walls are installed after the structural wall has been erected having a specific opening left therein for later installation of the glass block assembly. Again, much time and effort are required for proper installation thereof. As examples of some known glass block assemblies, one may refer to any of the following U.S. patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,842 to Milos Polivka a glass wall comprises individual glass blocks, each of which is recessed in its circumferential surface, and multiarmed anchoring elements located in planes angularly disposed relative to one another. The elements are adapted to be mounted near the intersections of each group of adjacent blocks, with their arms extending through the interstices between the adjacent blocks. There are means on the arms to engage the recesses of the blocks and bond them together to form a monolithic structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,245 to Raymond Nichols et al, there is a wall structure comprising a series of panels, each panel being composed of a plurality of glass blocks, the panels being provided with a frame of perimeter bars, and the bars between adjacent edges of the panels being provided with stirrups comprising straps of metal and link-like key elements interconnecting the stirrups.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,844 to Percy E. Knudsen, there is disclosed a mullion construction which comprises a pair of panels of glass blocks and a mullion between the two panels. The mullion comprises a core of an approximate I-beam section, with the flanges of the beam being approximately parallel the planes of the panels, providing a sheathing for the core. The sheathing comprises channel elements receiving packings against which the edges of the panels bear, the bottom portions of the channels being bent to provide groove portions and anchor elements embedded in the joints between the blocks in the panels and having projecting ends extending into the groove portions.
Other U.S. patents of interest are as follows;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,537 to William Owen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,678 to Samuel Frank Cox.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,177 to Victor J. Hultquist.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,356 to John B. Boyd.